Prior Art processors and microprocessors have not tried to balance hardware performance and OS performance at the same time. By taking into consideration the costs and benefits of implementing functions in hardware and in the operating system at the same time, this leads to optimizations resulting in a higher performance operating system, and low power requirements. The cost is a modest increase in hardware complexity.